bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hollows
This is a list of Hollows with given names in order of appearance. 'Fishbone D' Voiced by: * Japanese: Hochu Ohtsuka * English: Michael Sorich * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 1 * Debut (Anime): Episode 1 is the Hollow that attacks the Kurosaki family on the night when Ichigo Kurosaki first meets Rukia Kuchiki. He is a humanoid Hollow with several fish-themed features. He is purified by Ichigo, who had just become a Shinigami. In the manga, he killed the little girl plus that Ichigo protected earlier from the gang that knocked over the vase. But in the anime, he merely chases her and then decides to go after the Kurosaki family. Also he originally in the manga had grabbed Yuzu and attacked Isshin and Karin, but in the anime he grabbed Karin and injured Yuzu. He also is the first Hollow seen in the series, but this debatable with the Mantis-Hollow that came with him in the anime. 'Hexapodus' Voiced by: * Japanese: Takehito Koyasu * English: Grant George * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 2 * Debut (Anime): Episode 2 is a weak, spider-like Hollow that tries to eat a child while Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki watch. It is purified by Ichigo. 'Acidwire' Voiced by: * Japanese: Yuji Ueda * English: Liam O'Brien * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 3 * Debut (anime): Episode 2 is the snake-like Hollow form of Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora. He regains his reason and personality after having his mask partially shattered in combat and purifies himself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō. He has a humanoid upper body with a snake-like lower body. He gets his name from his ability to spit acid. 'Shrieker' Shrieker is a bat/frog type Hollow. Shrieker attacks Chad after he obtains a cockatiel possessed by the spirit of a dead child named Yūichi Shibata. Upon being killed by Ichigo, he was sent to Hell for sins he committed as a living human. 'Grand Fisher' Grand Fisher is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki 'Jibakurai' Voiced by: * Japanese: Susumu Chiba * English: Wally Wingert * Debut (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 28 * Debut (Anime): Episode 10 first appeared as a Demi-Hollow that was chained at the hospital. Don Kanonji accidentally transformed him by removing his Chain of Fate. His Hollow form resembles a frog. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to kill the Hollow and clean up Don Kanonji's mistake. 'Bulbous G' Voiced by: * Japanese: Hisao Egawa * English: John DeMita * Debut (Manga): Volume 5, Chapter 38 * Debut (Anime): Episode 12 ,Bleach Official Character Book SOULs; page 69. as his name hints, is an oversized, melee-style Hollow whose mask resembles a guardian lion. Bulbous G is defeated by Sado after he awakens his latent powers while trying to protect Karin Kurosaki. *Bulbous G is the only hollow to be killed by Sado Yasutora's powers so far. 'Numb Chandelier' Voiced by: * Japanese: Yōko Soumi * English: Barbara Goodson * Debut (Manga): Volume 5, Chapter 40 * Debut (Anime): Episode 13 Bleach Official Character Book SOULs; page 71. is a female, octopus-like Hollow who dislikes fighting, preferring to float out of reach in a manner as if hanging in the air, hence the title "Chandelier." She attacks by firing seed-like projectiles at humans, co-opting their bodies and using them as fodder. She can also fire the seeds like missiles. Numb Chandelier is defeated by Orihime Inoue after she awakens her latent powers while trying to protect Tatsuki Arisawa. *Numb Chandelier is the only hollow to be killed so far using Orihime's powers. 'Metastacia' Metastacia is an unusual Hollow that has the power to merge with Shinigami. He then uses this power to infiltrate groups of Shinigami and kill them off one by one. He merged with Kaien Shiba when the latter tried to kill him for killing his wife Miyako Shiba, but he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki and later eaten by Aaroniero Arruruerie. 'Bawabawa' Bawabawa is an eel-like Hollow who is also a pet to Nel Tu and her Hollow "brothers". 'Lunuganga' Lunuganga is a giant Hollow made of sand whose head resembles a sand castle. 'Superchunky' Superchunky is an enormous Hollow with a single eye and nails made of Menos masks. It was first seen escorting Aizen Gin and Kaname from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and was later seen alongside Wonderweiss Margera when he arrived to assist in the battle at Fake Karakura Town. Its breath is said to have the scent of death. See also *List of Arrancar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hollow Hollow